In the past, a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imaging apparatus has been used as an imaging apparatus used in a camera or the like. The imaging apparatus includes pixels including photoelectric conversion elements that generate image signals according to emitted light, and peripheral circuits that drive the pixels. In recent years, the voltage of a power supply is lowered to reduce the power consumption of a camera or the like, and there is also a growing demand for lowering the voltage in the imaging apparatus. However, when the power supply voltage of the pixels drops, the dynamic range of the photoelectric conversion elements becomes narrow, and there is a problem that the imaging apparatus is easily affected by noise. Accordingly, a system is proposed, in which a negative power supply voltage is applied to the pixels in addition to the related positive power supply voltage to thereby extend the dynamic range to reduce the effect of the noise (for example, see PTL 1).